elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Mini Blue Hourglass
Here is a grinder deck based off the Blue hourglass deck. This deck slims down the deck to only include basic cards needed to win low level matches. As you win these matches, you can add in the remaining blue hourglass cards, and start upgrading. Unlike the blue hourglass deck, this deck only has 35 cards out of the actual 45, and uses the time Mark. This is primarilly a Time deck, but with a few important blue hourglass Rainbow cards left in. Your probably going to want to add some dimensional shields in pronto, and switch to Aether mark. Blue hourglass Rainbow Cards Fallen elf- Along with Mind flayer, are some of your effect creatures. It is advised that you play this card after an Anubis is active, to give it some protection. Fallen elf mutates summoned units to create stronger attackers. Mind flayer- Another effect creature. this card is active skill control, and just like fallen elf, this card should be played after an active Anubis, to protect against spells. Firefly queen- Summons Fireflies, That help overtake the enemy. Can also be mutated for stronger units. Pharoah- as this deck is mainly Time mark, this is one of the important rare cards needed in this deck. I have two in this deck, one upgraded, one unupgraded. The purpose is to show that It doesn't matter whether you have your scarabs upgraded or not, as both elite or not, they add to the Scarab pool. They can also be used as mutation fodder. *Otyugh- Can be added for added creature control, but is most useful upgraded, as the one or two pharoahs are faster in a time deck. This can add skeletons as mutation fodder. *Bone wall- Creates skeletons as mutation fodder. *Rustler- creates life quantum for Firefly queen, and Fallen elf. Should probably be made immortal, if you want it to survive. * Empthatic bond- used as primary healing. Notes and Commentary o Honestly, only gonna be beating lv 2's as you start out, if your fresh outa cash, like I was. The beauty of this deck is that it is a work in proggress. As you make some money, you'll be able to buy more constituant Blue hourglass cards, and with the better deck, win higher levels. o The Cards you add to this deck from the blue hourglass is up to you. The goal is to get all of them, but if you fancy trying one card over another, feel free to add it before some other card. o Also, your probably not likely to get any of the weapons any time soon, so you can stick in any rare weapon you can get your hands on. At low levels, it doesn't matter much, and when you get a crusader, it'll probally not care what weapon it endows. o Also, since this is a time deck, I added two more time pillars in the beggining, for better time draws. What did I mess up on? Probably the whole thing